When Two Prides Collide
by BeMyEscape7
Summary: When two prides collide lies are told, mistakes are made and hearts get broken. Rated T now...Just to be safe.
1. Journey to the Pridelands

_**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's cliche, cheesy, too fluffy or stupid. Also advice would be lovely.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King characters, I only own my characters. **_

Haki hid in the tall grass, watching the butterfly sit steadily on the small rock. "Ha. The mighty hunter has cornered his pray." He giggled as he crouched down, in a pouncing position. "One. Two. Three-"

"Haki! There you are," Merah smiled as she picked up her young cub. "Mo-om! I was about to hunt..." Haki complained as she carried him to his father.

Faraji looked at his son, Haki had his father's copper colored pelt but dark blue eyes similar to his mother's sapphire eyes. He cleared his throat "Come on, let's go." Faraji lead the way, Merah gently put Haki down.

"Come on Haki, follow me." She commanded as she followed Faraji. Haki scampered after her, pouncing at her cream-colored legs as they made their way across the savanna.

"Mom, I'm tired, were are we going anyways?" Haki whined. He sat on the ground, waiting for his mother to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way. Merah sighed, "we are almost there. Now come on, let's hurry, your father has a very important meeting with King Simba and we can't be late."

"But momma, I'm tired. Can't I rest for a little while?" Haki pleaded as he laid in the grass.

Merah looked at Faraji for help. Faraji walked to his son and picked him up. "Dad! Whatch' you doing?"

"Walking." Faraji managed to say while holding Haki in his mouth.

"You said you couldn't walk anymore so your father is going to carry you." Merah explained.

Haki squirmed in his father's mouth and cried "I don't want you to carry me! I'm not a baby dad!" Faraji did a muffled laugh and dropped Haki on to the ground.

"Now can you please walk, we can't be late." Merah said, sounding impatient.

"Merah, it's okay. Simba is a patient lion," Faraji assured her. "Come on Haki, we are almost there. Just a little further." Haki trotted to his father's side and nuzzled his leg. "Beat you there!" He challenged.

"Your on!" Faraji laughed as he chased his son.

"Come on mom! Hurry!" Haki called as he chased his dad. Merah chuckled and ran along with them.

* * *

><p>"Grampa Simba, whatcha doing?" Kamili asked as she walked towards him.<p>

Simba was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock, staring at the grass below. He turned to his young granddaughter and replied "I'm waiting for a King and Queen from another pride to come so we can talk."

Kamili sat next to Simba "Well that's boring. Come on Grandpa Simba, play with me." She said as jumped at his tail.

"Kamili! Come on, it's time for you bath." Kiara approached with Kovu by her side.

"Momma! I wanna play" Kamili protested.

"First, a bath. We have guest coming." Kiara said as she grabbed Kamili with her paw and started to lick her head.

Kamili sighed and let her mother bathe her. Simba smiled at her granddaughter, then motioned Kovu to follow him as he walked down the steps of Pride Rock into the grass. "I wonder what he wants." Kiara teased while bathing Kamili.

"Oh please don't worry me." Kovu chuckled as he followed Simba.

"You wish to speak to me?" Kovu asked.

"Kovu, we have guest coming. King Faraji and Queen Merah. I think it is time for them to meet Kiara and you, the future king and queen." Simba smiled.

Kovu started to get nervous, his turn to become king is closer then he expected, but he didn't feel he was ready yet. "Well, I look forward to meeting them." Kovu lied as he put a smile on his face.

Simba sensed Kovu's fear. "If your afraid of messing up, you can talk to Nala. She can show you how to talk to them properly." He added as he sat down, waiting for Faraji


	2. Simba's Idea

_**Author's Note: I know the first chapter was kinda short but I promise this chapter and all the other's will be longer. Haha, and I PROMISE I will not kill off Simba or any other Canon. :)**_

Faraji stared at Simba as he walked closer. Merah looked at Nala, "my, I haven't seen her since Princess Kiara was born."

She glanced at a golden lioness with orange eyes. "Faraji is that Kiara? My how she grown."

Faraji's sunny-yellow eyes darted in Kiara and Kovu's direction, "and it seems she has a family, along with a cub."

Haki's face lit up. "A cub? Like a cub my age?"

His blue eyes scanned the group of lions and surely enough he saw a pale gold lioness cub with orange eyes. "Somebody to play with, yes!" Haki cheered as he sprinted towards Kamili.

"Haki!" Merah and Faraji shouted in union.

Haki turned his head but kept running, he crashed right into Kovu's leg. "Ow!" Haki looked up to see a dark brown lion with piercing green eyes staring right at him. "I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to-"

"it's okay." Kovu laughed. Looking at the cub he couldn't help but smile.

"Haki!" Merah scolded as she ran to his side.

"I'm sorry Simba, he's a wild spirit. Always wanting to play." Faraji chuckeld, staring at his son.

"It's quite alright." Simba smiled as Nala did a small laugh.

"And is this the lovely Kiara?" Merah asked as Kiara whispered in Kovu's ear.

"Oh, I apologize, where are my manners?" Nala spoke, "Yes, this is Kiara, hasn't she has grown up quite a lot?"

She grinned in Kiara's direction, then turned her head facing Kovu and continued "And this is Kovu and their lovely daughter Kamili."

Nala let out a small giggle as Kamili pounced at a stick, not paying attention to what was going on around her.

Merah nodded and gave her introduction, "This is my son Haki."

"Our son Haki." Faraji smiled.

"So Simba, is everything all right?" Faraji questioned, Simba looked at Kamili and then at Haki. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should talk inside." He suggested as his eyes darted towards Pride Rock.

Faraji decided that the topic Simba wanted to discuss with him and Merah was too intense for the cub's ears and agreed.

As they started to walk to Pride Rock, Haki followed. "Haki, why don't you play with Kamili?" Merah offered.

Haki smiled and hopped over to her. "Hi! I'm Haki!" Haki exclaimed.

Kamili was silent for a second, she watched as her parents, grandparents, and Haki's parents walk to Pride Rock. Her gaze slowly turned to Haki and she replied softly, "I'm Kamili."

"Wanna hunt?" Haki asked

"Hunt?"

"Yeah, hunt. It's easy. I'll show you." Haki looked around, until his blue eyes spotted an orange-beaked hornbill perched on a low branch. "Ha! Perfect. I found our prey." A grin spread across Haki's face as he crouched down.

Kamili looked were Haki was staring and giggled, "that's not a prey! That's Zazu!"

"Who's Zazu?" Haki asked, puzzled.

Kamili giggled as she sat next to Haki. She leaned to his ear and whispered "I wanna see you hunt him."

Haki smirked as he got in a pouncing position. "One. Two. Now!" Haki leaped into the air, grabbed onto the small branch.

Startled, Zazu fell onto the ground. Haki jumped down after him and pinned him.

"Ahhh!" Zazu screamed.

Kamili pranced over to Zazu, laughing. "Oh, so this is your idea, right Kamili?" Zazu frowned.

"No! It was Haki's idea." Kamili beamed as Haki let go of Zazu.

"Well, I had quite enough of this silly game." Zazu dusted himself off, "just wait until your parents hear about this." Scolded Zazu as he flew off.

Haki snorted, "somebody is in a bad mood."

"Haha, Zazu is always in a bad mood." Kamili agreed.

"Oh..Well that's no fun." Haki pouted.

"Dad! You never told me of this plan!" Kiara exclaimed.

Kovu stood still, his face confused. He was exactly sure what was going on.

Faraji and Merah echanged worried glances. Faraji spoke, "Simba, we would love to accept your offer but...We would want everyone to agree." He nodded in Kiara's direction.

"No, it-it's fine. I mean, I was just..." Kiara paused for a moment, thinking of the right word to use. "Shocked that dad didn't tell me and Kovu his plan."

Simba stared off to the side, wondering if his idea was going to work. He longed for Mufasa to be by his side to help him. Simba sighed, "Kiara. I don't want to pass and have you rule alone."

Kovu glanced at him, "she won't be alone."

Simba continued, ignoring Kovu's comment. "I just want to make sure you will be okay. So I decided to join our Pride with Faraji's. He can help you and Kovu with tough decisions."

Faraji was flattered that Simba trusted him so much. "Well, me and Merah would love to unite Prides."

Merah continued for him, "and our Pride is small, only 10 lions."

Faraji and Merah's pride was very small. It was made up of Merah, Faraji, Haki, a close family friend Maua, her daughtor Amne, and the other lionesses.

"I think uniting our Prides is a wonderful idea." Declaired Nala. Her bright blue eyes filled with hope.

Nala's smile filled Simba with faith, now he knew his plan would work.

"Well is it agreed?" Simba asked Faraji and Merah but glaced at Kiara and Kovu.

"Agreed." Merah and Faraji anwsered.

Kiara looked at Kovu then to her father. Her orange eyes gleamed, "I think it's a good idea." she agreed.

Kovu nodded, "Agreed."


	3. Meeting Kiara and Kovu

_**Author's Note: Okay, PLEASE tell me if somebody is out of character. Ugghh...Kovu is just so hard to master. D: And Kiara seems, like ehhh too.**_

_**Okay well in this chapter, Faraji and Merah is walking to the Pridelands with their pride...And the prides are going to unite. :)**_

Faraji and Merah lead their small pride to the Pridelands.

"Are you excited, Amne?" Maua asked her daughter.

Amne's golden-brown eyes focused on the ground "Mhm." she muttered.

Maua sighed, "Amne, isn't this exciting? Going to a new pride?"

Amne didn't say anything, she just stared at her paws, they were getting muddy from the long walk.

Maua continued, "you know, Merah was telling me that King Simba has a daughter named Kiara, she's your age."

After hearing that, Amne's ears pricked up, everyone in the Pride was either older or younger then her. She wasn't one to complain, she loved to play with Haki, but now she can finally befriend a lioness her age.

Amne spotted Haki, he was jumping around, chasing some butterflies. Amne laughed and walked over to him.

"Hi Amne." He breathed and stopped pouncing at the butterflies.

"Are you excited that your going to live in the Pridelands?" She asked.

Haki's face lit up as he remembered Kamili, "YEAH! When momma and dad went their to talk to King Simba and Queen Nala, I met a cub my age! Her name is Kamili and she is super funny." Haki explained.

Amne giggled and listened to Haki's story of him and Kamili hunting Zazu.

The rest of the walk to the Pridelands, all Haki talked about was Kamili.

"Welcome to the Pridelands" Simba greeted as the small pride entered the beautiful kingdom.

Merah and Faraji thanked Simba for uniting the prides. "This is my friend Maua, her daughter Amne, you already know Haki..." Merah introduced

Haki grinned and looked around for Kamili.

After everyone was acquainted, Amne walked over to Kiara.

"Hi." Amne smiled.

"Hi. You're...Amne. Right?" Kiara asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah. You're Kiara right?" Amne responded, flicking her tail.

"Yup. So I guess your gonna be living here now." Kiara warmly smiled, as she walked up the steps of Pride Rock. "Hold on. I'll be right back. I'm going to get Kamili."

Amne smiled back at her, she felt welcomed. She sat on the grass and waited for Kiara to come back.

While waiting, Kovu walked over to Amne, "Hi." He said.

"Hi.." Amne replied shyly.

"I was just going to check on Kiara-"

"Oh. She went inside Pride Rock to get her sister Kamili, I think."

Kovu snickered. "Kamili isn't her sister, it's her cub."

Amne's eyes lowered to the ground, "oh..." She mumbled, wishing Kiara would come out soon.

Kovu ignored her mistake, "So, you're Haki's sister?" He asked.

Amne did a small giggle, "almost. My mother and his mother are good friends, so we play a lot."

Kovu smiled, his green eyes darted in Haki's direction.

Amne looked at Kovu, his dark mane and brown pelt made his eyes stand out even more.

Kovu turned to see Amne staring at him. He was about to say something when he looked at her auburn pelt. Kovu never seen an auburn lion or lioness before. An auburn mane, yes, but never an auburn pelt.

"Hey, I'm kinda new to the Pridelands." Amne said, breaking the silence. "So I don't really know my way." She silently scolded herself for stating something so obvious but continued to talk "So can you show me around?"

Kovu nodded, "Sure, let me get Kiara, she knows the Pridelands better then me." He chuckeled as he walked up the steps of Pride Rock.

Amne followed to find out Kiara's cub, was Kovu's cub too.

"Daddy!" Kamili sprinted towards Kovu and nuzzeled his leg.

Amne was shocked, she couldn't move. 'Daddy?' she screamed in her mind. Thoughts swirled around her, she barely heard Kovu and Kiara's conversation.

"Yeah she wants to know if you can show her the Pridelands." she heard Kovu say to Kiara.

"Sure! I'd love to." Kiara said ecxcidedly.

"Momma! Am I done with time-out? I wanna play with Haki!" Kamili interruped.

Kiara pondered her choices, and finally agreed. "Okay. Have fun." Kiara watched as Kamili hopped down to Haki with joy.

"So Amne, wanna start at the Watering Hole? You must be thirsty. Follow me." Kiara offered.

Amne looked out of the cave's mouth. She had a great view of Haki and Kamili playing tag. Simba was watching them as Nala, Merah and Maua were laughing and talking.

"Okay." Amne mumbled softly as she followed them, the whole walk to the Watering Hole Amne didn't even glance at Kovu. She was so confused.

"Well here we are." Kiara smiled

"Yup. The Watering Hole." Kovu added.

Amne leaned in, taking a long sip of the cool water.

"Someone's thirsty. Save some for the other animals." Kovu joked.

Amne smiled weakly, breaking her 'I will not look at Kovu' vow.

Kiara looked at the setting sun, "It's sunset, we should get home now. I'm sure Amne wants to rest."

Amne smiled, a little stronger this time. Kiara just saved her, now she can use her 'tierdness' as an excuse to think.

"Yeah." Amne agreed, "I'm pretty tired, you know, it was a long walk." She yelled at herself silently for rambling on, she was a terrible liar


	4. When Somebody Saw Something

_**Author's Note: I hope my story is interesting so far, and if not...I'm sorry D: **_

_**Anyways...After this chapter I will be fairly busy, but I will try to update at least once every three or four days :D**_

Amne gazed at her reflection in the Watering Hole and sighed.

She'd decided that 'daddy' can only mean father, Kovu was Kamili's father and Kiara was his mate.

A dark shadow sneaked towards Amne, when the shadow was close enough, it spoke. "What are you doing out here? You should be sleeping."

Amne gasped, even though she hasn't been in the Pridelands that long, she recognized that voice. She sat up and turned quickly.

"Kovu! You scared me!" She screamed whispered.

Kovu sat next to her and snickered, "Trying to drink all the water up again, huh?"

Amne did a small chuckle, "your so mean." She replied, with mock hurt.

Kovu flashed a smile as he laid in the grass, facing the stars. "Can't sleep?" He questioned.

Amne exhaled, "not really."

Kovu's eyes were still fixed on the stars, his voice was quiet, "whenever I can't sleep..I look at the stars."

Amne laid in the grass as well, she smiled when she saw the stars. She never realized how pretty they were, shining so bright.

"And it helps?" Amne asked.

"Yeah.." Kovu replied to the stars.

Amne stared at the stars and spoke, "I wouldn't be able to sleep, I would spend hours looking at the stars." She giggled, "they are so...Pretty."

Kovu turned his head, looking at Amne, and laughed. "Of course they are pretty. If they were ugly why would we look at them?"

Amne sat up, "your so..."

"Nice? Amazing? Special? Awesome?" Kovu joked as he sat up.

Amne rolled her eyes, "your so weird."

Kovu got into a pouncing position and teased, "well your too serious. Come on Amne lighten-up."

Giggling, Amne mimicked Kovu's position and play-growled. "Oh yeah?"

Kovu grinned "yeah."

Amne's paw lightly tapped Kovu's paw, "TAG! You're it!"

Kovu smiled, remembering when Kiara first tried to play tag with him.

Amne sprinted down the hill, Kovu laughed as he chased her.

Kovu sped up, once he was close enough he pounced at Amne, they rolled down the rest of the hill.

Kovu pinned Amne,"ha!" he laughed in victory.

Amne started to laugh when a loud voice interrupted her

"Kovu!" The voice yelled, in shock.

Kovu and Amne turned to see a meerkat sitting on a warthog's head. He quickly stopped pinning Amne and sat on the grass. Amne sat next to him.

Kovu sat there in shock, finally he replied. "Timon? Pumbaa?"

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?" Timon yelled, expecting a reply to come more quickly if he screamed.

Amne was puzzled, she glanced at Kovu to see a mix of shock and fear in his face.

Kovu felt Timon and Pumbaa's eyes burning into him, "This is my friend Amne." Kovu replied to Timon.

Timon snorted, "yeah. she's just a friend all right."

Pumbaa noticed Timon's anger and decided he should be angry to, so he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Well, isn't Kiara in for some tough news?" Timon said with anger as he pulled on Pumbaa's ears, making him scamper towards Pride Rock.

"What the heck just happened?" Amne shouted.

Kovu watched Timon and Pumbaa getting closer to Pride Rock with each step, he couldn't move, what did Timon think happened?

_** The Watering Hole is on a hill right? That's what I thought...Well if it isn't then too bad! XD It's my fanfiction so I can make it on a hill if I want! :D**_

_**Anyways, I'm sooo sorry for the kinda short chapter. :( I didn't want to give too much away of what is going to happen later.**_


	5. Did Timon Tell?

_**Author's Note: Oh looky here. I made time :D Expect chapters to be rolling in...Unless, I get Writer's Block or something...Well anyways just to clear things up:**_

_**Kovu and Amne were playing tag and then Kovu pinned her but Timon only saw Kovu pin her and OMG THOUGHTS CAME IN HIS MIND! Okay so yuppy, so far Kovu did nothing wrong...So far. Hehehehehe.**_

"Can you believe that Pubaa?" Timon asked his friend. "Kovu with another lioness. Crazy!"

Pumbaa sighed as Timon continued to rant, "we taught him how to have fun, Kiara loved him and look what he did."

"Yeah..." Pumbaa agreed. "So do we tell Kiara?"

Timon pulled on Pumbaa's ears, making him come to a stop. Timon jumped off Pumbaa's head, "She won't believe us." He muttered.

"Why don't we show Kiara instead of telling her?" Pumbaa offered.

"Oh, yeah like that would work. Showing Kiara." Timon's tone changed from mocking to inspired "Hey! I gotta idea, instead of telling Kiara we can show her."

Pumbaa nodded yes. "Wait. Wha?"

"Come on buddy. We have some planning to do." Timon said, ignoring the fact he just claimed Pumbaa's idea as his.

**(The Next Day)**

Kiara woke up to see Timon and Pumbaa outside of the cave, sitting next to Simba. 'Timon is back from visiting his family already? Cool.' She thought.

As Kiara walked up to them, she heard her father say sternly, "I always suspected something like this would happen. I-" He turned to see his Kiara. His voice changed suddenly to a lighter tone, "Good morning."

"Good morning Kiara." Timon greeted.

"Morning Princess Kiara." Pumbaa smiled.

"Morning dad. Hello Timon, Pumbaa. I'm glad you came back soon, how was your trip?"

Timon shifted anxiously as he spoke, "it was a nice trip. Right Pumbaa?"

"Yup. We even saw Kovu on the way back here." He announced proudly, until he realized he gave out too much information.

"Kovu?" Kiara questioned.

Simba looked at Pumbaa then at Timon, he did a thin smile and started to walk back inside the cave.

"Did you guys see him at the Watering Hole?" Kiara smiled "I woke up last night and he wasn't there. When I asked him where he was, he said he went to get a drink of water."

Timon was silent and so was Pumbaa. Pumbaa was about to speak again when Kovu walked out of the cave.

"Moring, Kiara." He smiled warmly.

Kamili scampered behind him, "Morning Mamma!" She scanned the grassy plains below her and spotted Haki and Amne. "Mom, I'm gonna play with Haki now 'kay?" she called as she started to hop down the steps of Pride Rock.

"Kamili!" Kiara called then sighed, "okay have fun."

"She reminds me of a certain lioness." Kovu chuckled, looking at Kiara.

"Hmm. I wonder who your thinking of." Timon snapped at Kovu as he and Pumbaa walked into the cave.

"What was that about?" Kiara asked.

Kovu looked back at Timon and Pumbaa, watching them walk into the cave. Kovu wanted to tell Timon that he has it all wrong, but not with Kiara around. He needed to talk to him in private.

"Oh. Um. I'm not sure, maybe just tired from a long walk home?" Kovu answered.

"Yeah." Kiara agreed.

"Hi Haki!" Kamili smiled sweetly.

"Kamili!" Haki cheered, he looked at Amne and smiled, "this is Amne. She's...My sister." He grinned.

"Hi Amne!" Kamili said joyfully. "Are you gonna play with us?"

Amne looked towards Pride Rock. She saw Kovu and Kiara together, talking. She lowered her eyes to the ground and mumbled, "no. It's okay, I'll just watch you guys."

"Okay." They both said cheerfully as they started to play tag and laugh, unaware of Amne's sudden glumness.

_**Hahaha. Who likes that I used the word glum? Or even better-Glumness? :D Well I'm sorry if my chapter was short, I guess I'm a short chapter writer...**_


	6. Meeting a Friend or Foe?

_**Author's Note: *blah blah blah* Enjoy :D**_

_**Oh and...Are the Outlands really abandoned? Did everyone really reunite with Simba's Pride? *suspenseful music plays***_

"Amne." A faint voice called to her. "Amne. Amne wake up!"

Another voice called for her, "Amne! Open your eyes!"

Amne laid in the grass, she couldn't move. She was to tired, thoughts over-whelmed her body, freezing her muscles.

Haki jumped on her head, biting her ear. "Wake up!" He yelled.

Amne's eyes flashed open as she screamed in pain. "Haki!"

Kamili softly spoke, "we were playing tag and you were looking at Pride Rock. Then you feel asleep."

Amne glared at Haki, still mad at him for biting her. Her voice was cold and bitter, "yeah well I'm tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

Haki's face was full of shock and disbelief. Amne was never this harsh, her voice was always so happy and energetic.

Feeling a ping of guilt, she weakly smiled at Haki and Kamili. "I'm sorry Haki. I'm just tired, you and Kamili can keep playing. I'm going to rest." She explained softly.

Kamili looked around, nobody was watching. "so who's gonna watch us?" She asked quietly.

"Nobody Kamili! We can be free." Haki grinned.

Amne laughed, she knew better then to leave Haki alone. "I'm going to get Eshe. She can watch you."

Haki groaned, laying in the grass he growled, "Grandma Eshe isn't fun."

"Would you rather your mother to watch you?" Amne threatened.

"No!" Haki replied in fear. "Grandma is fine."

Kamili looked at him, puzzled.

"I'll tell you why when Amne leaves." He whispered in Kamili's ear.

"Stay put. I'm getting Eshe." She commanded as she started to walk back to Pride Rock.

As she walked up the steps of Pride Rock, she spotted Eshe talking to Maua.

Amne walked towards them, "Eshe." She interrupted, "If you aren't too busy." Amne glanced at her mom, hoping she won't be in trouble for interrupting, "can you please watch Haki and Kamili?"

Eshe chuckled, "I always have time for my grandson." Her baby blue eyes lightened up as she turned to Maua, "we can talk about this later."

"Okay Eshe." Maua replied, nodding her head, as Eshe slowly walked towards Haki and Kamili.

"Amne, you should be the one watching Haki and his friend, not Eshe." Maua scolded her daughter.

"Mom I'm sorry but, I need to rest. I didn't sleep at all last night." Amne groaned as she walked into the cave to rest.

Maua sighed, "I'm going to help Eshe. Haki is a handful already, I would hate for her to stress over two cubs."

Inside Pride Rock she looked around, everyone must of been awake, the cave was empty.

She collapsed on the cool stone ground and sighed. Thoughts of everything that happened since the prides united flowed in as she slowly drifted into sleep.

"So why don't you want your mom to watch us?" Kamili whispered as they play-fought over a stick.

Haki looked over to see Eshe watching them, but he doubted she could hear them. "Because I like to be alone with you when we play. It's more fun." He explained.

Kamili giggled, letting go of the stick, having Haki fall to the ground. "We never play alone."

Haki looked at Eshe one more time, then back at Kamili. His blue eyes lit up with a devious plan, "then maybe we should play alone today. Eshe is already old, she won't be able to hear us sneak off."

Kamili liked the idea but the plan had some holes in it, "what about when she doesn't see us? Why don't we just ask if we can go to the Watering Hole and play there?"

"She would follow us." Haki muttered, pawing at a beetle.

Kamili swiped the beetle from Haki and laughed, "no she won't. I can tell her my mom is gonna watch us," She pushed the beetle back to Haki, "and she would never know because momma is hunting with the other lioness right now."

Haki had a smug smile on his face, he was proud that Kamili came up with a great plan. "Let's do it."

Haki hopped over to Eshe, Kamili followed.

A bright grin was on Haki's face, "Grandma Eshe, can me and Kamili go to the Water Hole and play?" He asked sweetly.

Eshe laughed and agreed.

"By ourselves?" Haki's asked.

Eshe's smile wiped off her face. "Haki. You know you can never be alone." Her voice was sweet but starting to get stern.

"Oh, we won't be alone. My mom is at the Watering Hole." Kamili added quickly.

Eshe thought for a moment, and then spoke, "Well...Okay but be safe and if you're not back soon, I will go look for you."

"Thank you!" They shouted as they scampered off.

"So where do we go first Haki?" Kamili asked.

"Not the Watering Hole, I'll tell you that!" Haki assured her.

As they ran through the savanna they came across a little lake with a log over it. The water was clear so Haki and Kamili decided to take a drink.

Kamili jumped on a nearby rock and was in awe. "Hey why is everything past the lake all gloomy and sad-looking?"

"I donno. Mother never took me here, nethier did dad." Haki replied, walking across the log, "Only one way to find out." He said.

"Haki wait!" Kamili jumped of the rock, "it looks scary...Maybe we shouldn't."

"Oh yeah? I thought you were cool now you're a chicken." He mocked, "come on Kamili. Let's explore."

Kamili sighed, "I don't know..." She watched Haki. He was halfway across the log, Kamili exhaled and sprinted towards him. "Wait for me!"

Kamili bumped into Haki and they tumbeled into the Outlands.

"Woah." Haki and Kamili said in awe.

They looked around, it was dusty and dead-looking. The tree's were wilted, the ground cracked. The lake in the Outlands was murky and muddy.

A silence crept over them like an itchy blanket. The silence scared them,but they couldn't speak; they were breathless.

The thick silence was broken by a small laugh that grew stronger with every chuckle.

Kamili's heart pounded as she quickly looked around, it was too dusty to see anything. "Haki?" She whispored weakly, "are you laughing?"

She couldn't see but she heard Haki whine, "no...I thought it was you."

She spinned around towards Haki's voice, one step forward and she tackeled into Haki. "Haki! I thought I lost you!" She let out a breath, relived to find Haki.

The weird laughter started up again, this time it sounded awfully close. "Let's get out of here Haki." Kamili whispored.

"How? Which way is the exit? I can't even see!" Haki shouted, his head pounded with fear, wishing he and Kamili never came here.

"Aw...Leaving so soon?" The laughing voice cooed. The dust started to clear to the sight of a dark gold cub with deep orange eyes.

Kamili strained to get out words, "you're-you're just a cub. Wha-why are you trying to scare us?"

The cub laughed again, sending a shiver up Haki's spine. "This is a claimed land and you're tresspassing, I can do whatever I want!" His voice was hushed.

"We-well, we didn't mean too. I'm sorry, uh, we are sorry but we got to go." Haki squeaked as he slowly walked backwards, Kamili followed.

"Sure you can go. I don't care," he spat, then walked towards Kamili. "I'm Jasiri. What's your name?"

Kamili looked at Haki, he was eager to leave but as long as Jasiri was only a cub, she seemed a little safer.

"Kamili." She replied.

Haki was puzzeled, he didn't want to look like a baby who ran away so he sat down and tried to relax. 'It's only a cub, what can he do?' Haki thought to himself.

Jasiri smiled at Kamili, "well a pretty lioness like yourself shouldn't be out here alone."

"She's not alone! I'm here to protect her!" Haki shouted, jelously oozing out of his voice.

"Ha! Even worst, she's with you!" Jasiri mocked.

Haki groweled, "come on Kamili. Let's go."

Kamili held her head high as she turned and walked back to the Pridelands with Haki.

"Bye-bye scardy lion. Bye Kamili. Stay beautiful!" Jasiri called, after them he added 'stay beautiful' to get Haki mad.

"Maybe I should give Kamili a visit in the Pridelands." He smirked to himself as he walked back to his mother.


	7. A Mistake Was Made

_**Author's Note: Okay well to set the scene right now, all the lioness, besides Amne, are hunting for the night hunt(Yes Simba allowed Kiara to hunt) **_

_**Simba and Faraji are taking a walk, talking about...Whatever kings talk about.**_

_**Eshe is too old to hunt so she is watching Haki and Kamili.**_

_**And Kovu invited Amne to watch the fireflies with him. WHAT CAN POSSIBLE GO WRONG? (Oh and my inspiration for Kovu and Amne watching fireflies is the song Fireflies by Owl City. Go figure!)**_

"Come on Amne, I mean you said you were too tired to hunt, so instead of staying in the cave all day." Kovu smiled, his green eyes glowed. "Come with me and watch the fireflies."

Amne pondered over her choices, choice one was to stay in a boring cave until the hunt was over. Choice two, go and watch fireflies with Kovu. It was obvious she wanted to watch fireflies with Kovu but...Something about that seemed weird for her.

Amne sighed, looking at the ground. "Well...Okay. I guess."

"Oh, Amne you sound like you don't like hanging out with me." Kovu replied, in mock hurt. "You know that really makes me sad." He lifted his paw like an injured cub.

Amne laughed, "you're so..."

Kovu cut her off. "Amazing? Funny? Cleaver?"

Amne walked towards the mouth of the cave, her golden-brown eyes sparkled. "You're so weird."

Kovu's face lit up, whenever Amne called him weird, he felt happy for some reason. The way Amne said it, it sounded like being weird is something amazing.

Walking up a nearby hill to watch the fireflies, they failed to notice Timon and Pumbaa hiding behind the bushes, spying.

Kovu laughed as three fireflies buzzed past him, "I guess this is going to be a regular thing huh?"

"What is?"

"Sneaking out at night..."

"Sneaking?" Amne giggled. "That doesn't seem like the right word to use."

Kovu turned his face so Amne wouldn't see how stupid he felt. 'Stupid Kovu. Why would you say sneaking?'

A group of fireflies flew around Amne, making her auburn coat glow.

"They seem to like you." Kovu smiled, he was relived that he could quickly change the subject.

Amne looked around her in awe. The dark, still sky was starless yet it was shining bright. Fireflies flew in every which way, making every little thing glow.

Amne laughed as she and Kovu chased the fireflies. "See, this is much more fun then staying in the cave!" Kovu cheered.

"I could dance here all night, now I'm never going to sleep." Amne pawed at two fireflies.

"I'll stay up with you." Kovu smiled as he pounced at a group of fireflies, making them scatter everywhere.

Amne did a small laugh, but then sat on the fresh grass and stared at the sight. "It's so beautiful out here. Everything is glowing."

Kovu pranced around her, "now are you glad I brought you here?"

Before Amne could reply, Kovu pounced at her, pinning her.

Amne smiled, starting to laugh.

Kovu looked at Amne and grinned, without a second thought he licked her cheek.

Amne stood frozen and so did Kovu. They didn't move, they were as still as stone.

Pumbaa gasped and Timon covered his mouth with his hands. "What. Just. Happened?" Timon spoke slowly, in shock.

Kovu realized he was still pinning Amne, quickly got up and sat on the grass.

An awkward silence swept over them. Amne eyed the grass, trying to figure out what just happened.

Kovu glanced everywhere, making sure nobody saw what he done. Kovu spotted a dark shadow sprint away from the hill.

Cussing silently, he thought of Kiara and Kamili. 'What did I just do?' He growled in his mind.

Amne broke the silence, "What did you just do!" She screamed at him. Tears rimmed her eyes.

Kovu walked slowly towards her, not knowing what to say. "Amne..."

Amne backed away, shaking her head. "No..." She whispered, more tears came. "No!" She yelled, running away from Kovu.

"Amne! Wait!" Kovu shouted after her but he was unable to move. He just watched as she ran off. He couldn't follow her, he was still shocked by what he done and worst; somebody saw him.

Amne ran, she ran as fast as she can. Her muscles started to ache but she didn't care. Tears flowed out, blurring her vision.

She was running, but not to Pride Rock. She ran until she noticed she wasn't running on cool grass anymore. She looked down to see the dusty ground.

Looking around she saw everything around her was gloomy and dead-looking. Knowing she ran to far, she started to panic.

Amne wasn't in the Pridelands anymore. She has trespassed into the Outlands; and who knew what dangers awaited her.

_**Author's Note: Sorry if it was a little short but I hope you guys liked it. I will try to best to upload the new chapter tomorrow. :)**_

_**And oooh, Kovu is in TROUBLE! XD**_


	8. Found in the Outlands

_**Author's Note: Okay so Kovu was caught! But who caught him? Was it Timon and Pumbaa or did somebody else see as well? **_

_**And poor Amne, she ran off into the Outlands...Hmm, I wonder what can go wrong.**_

Panting and gasping for air, Amne looked around her surroundings quickly. Everything was dusty, it was hard to see.

The clouds above her were grey and trapped in heat, unlike the clear blue sky in the Pridelands.

"I'm getting out of here." Amne muttered to herself, as she turned towards the Pridelands she stopped dead in her tracks as a voice called out to her.

"And where are you going?" The deep voice boomed, "you trespassed, now you have to pay the penalty."

Amne's mind clouded with thoughts, 'should I run for it? If I do why would I go back to the Pridelands? I wouldn't, I couldn't go back there. But if I stay I would surely die...'

Amne turned around, her gaze slowly met a lion who stood with a young cub.

The cub was a dark gold with deep orange eyes. The lion looked similar but his pelt slightly darker, and his eyes were a bright orange. He had a muddy-brown mane, slightly covered in dust.

"I'm Sefu and this is Jasiri; and you are?" The lion grinned slyly.

Amne's gaze lowered to the ground as she muttered, "Amne."

"what brings you here, trespasser?" Sefu spat, "Pridelanders are not allowed. Good thing I found you and not mother, she would of killed you."

Amne gasped, she wanted to run but Sefu looked fast, and strong enough to kill. "I'm not a Pridelander, I'm far from one. I am a rouge, I have no pride."

Sefu's eyes lit with delight as he and Jasiri exchanged glances. "Well then..." He circled around Amne. "If you have no pride, we would love to have you stay."

Jasiri's broke out in a toothy grin, "yeah! Mother always says we need a lioness around."

Sefu nodded,"you see Amne. We need a lioness around. Somebody like you."

Amne's face showed no emotion, she hid her fear well. "What would I be of use for?"

Sefu circled closer to her and spoke in a hushed voice, "you know. Hunting, watching Jasiri..." A sly smile broke out on his face as he whispered in Amne's ear, "breeding."

Amne held her head up high and spoke, "I will help take care of Jasiri and I will hunt for you, but that is all."

Sefu growled, he wanted to lift his paw and swipe her face, but in doing so he would jeopardize his mother's plan.

"Fine. Follow me." He commanded harshly. "Mother would change your mind." He muttered to himself.

Amne walked slowly, still wondering if she should make a run for it.

As they walked to the small cave, a scrawny but lean lioness was waiting. Her left ear had a bite in it. Amne shuttered at the sight of her.

The lioness had deep red eyes that burned into Amne. The lioness chuckled a dry laugh as Sefu, Jasiri and Amne appeared.

Her voice was harsh and cold, "Hello my child; I'm Zira...Your new mother."

"You're not my mother." Amne replied coldly as she stared at Zira. Amne knew if she gave up now, she would die. 'If you're nice, you're weak. If you're weak then you're dead.' Amne chanted in her mind.

Zira scowled, then a light smile covered her face, "go inside child. Rest, you will have a long day of work ahead of you."

Amne eyed the cave. As she walked through the cave's mouth she muttered, "I'm not you're child."

Amne laid on the cold, hard ground. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her mother. "You said to follow your heart. But you never told me how to fix a broken one." She sobbed softly, before drifting to sleep.

Zira's face broke into a sly grin, "The plan is in motion. Now you can thank me."

Sefu looked around the Outlands, everything was dead but if the plan goes well, the Pridelands would be his to claim. "Calling you mother should be a good enough thanks."

_**Author's Note: Zira's back, everybody hide their children! Hahaha. I think Zira is one of the best villains ever and since we only saw her fall and we didn't see her dead; I think she is still alive...Plotting another evil scheme.**_

_** But this time, would she fail?**_


	9. Threats

_**Author's Note: New chapter is now up. Sorry for the wait...I will now be updating once or twice a week maybe. I have a lot of stuff going on. :(**_

(In the Pridelands)

The hunt was a success, a feast of zebras stretched between the Pride as they ate happily.

"This is yummy momma!" Kamili smiled with her mouth full.

Merah chuckled and looked at Maua, her face was full of worry. "You okay?"

Maua stared down at the zebra's still body, "have you seen Amne?"

Kovu stopped in mid-chew, _where is Amne?_ he thought.

"I haven't seen her. I thought she went on the hunt with everyone." Eshe joined in the conversation.

"No. No. I thought she was watching Haki and Kamili." Kiara said.

"I was watching Haki and Kamili." Eshe replied.

"Maybe she is hunting by herself?" Nala offered.

Maua started to worry, "she would of told me, wouldn't she?" Her worry grew at the thought of her daughter being alone and lost somewhere.

Eshe's gaze went towards Kovu, "Amne was in the cave right before the hunt, and then I saw Kovu walk in the cave. Kovu did you see Amne?"

Kovu froze, "uh, no...No I haven't." He shifted from one foot to another, "I-I went in the cave and...She wasn't there."

Simba saw how Maua and Merah were getting nervous and tried to calm them, "maybe she is hunting by herself." He nodded at Nala, "I can go look for her if you want."

Faraji smiled warmly, "care for some company?"

As they started off Pride Rock, Kovu jumped towards them, "it's okay, you two eat. I will look for her." His tone quickened as the pride glanced at him strangely, "I-I'm not umm, not hungry. I'm full, let me look for her. Okay?"

Kiara walked towards Kovu, and nuzzled him, "want me to come with you?"

Kovu pulled away, "no...Put Kamili in bed, I will go..."

"Okay." Kiara replied, holding back tears.

Kovu has never pulled away from Kiara like that, Kiara walked back to the feast slowly.

"Kiara," Nala comforted her, sensing her change of mood.

"It's okay mom. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Kiara replied, "come on Kamili, bedtime."

Kamili nodded, her tired body followed her mother.

Merah gave Haki a light push, "you too Haki, bed. Now."

Haki smiled softly as he follow Kamili inside the cave.

Kovu sprinted around the Pridelands, looking everywhere for Amne. Kovu started to freak out, "AMNE?" He yelled for her.

No reply.

His pace slowed as he reached the entrance of the Outlands. He was desperate to at least look. _I need to find her, she isn't in the Pridelands so...Maybe._

As he slowly walked into the dead lands, he heard whispering. Extending his claws, he leaped into the dead grass and crouched down.

Two shadows sat on the dusty ground, talking.

"Don't worry Zira, by tomorrow night Amne will be carrying my unborn heir." The sturdy shadow smirked.

Kovu gasped, his vision cleared to show his mother and a dark gold lion. _Zira's alive? _

He stared at his mother once again, she looked tired and in pain, but she was very much alive.

_But how? I saw her fall..._Kovu released a small growl, ready to attack until a thought dawned on him, _wait...That lion just said Amne. Amne is here? Why would Amne be carrying his cub?_

Listening in, Kovu heard Zira's reply.

"Good..." Her voice was weak and hushed, "take her for a walk to the lake. Gain her trust...And then-"

"Perfect. Thank you Zira."

Zira glared at Sefu, "call me..Mother." She laughed. After a coughing fit, she continued. "Now go..."

Sefu nodded, walking towards the small, dusty cave.

_Impossible._ Kovu growled silently, _I got to save Amne. _

He sprinted to the lake, and crouched in the grass, _now all I have to do is wait._

Amne cried silently-or at least tried to be silent. A sturdy shadow casted over her, but she was to involved in her tears to notice.

"Hey." Sefu's voice cut Amne like a knife.

"What do you want?" She spat, slowly lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Um. I couldn't sleep and I heard you crying, so I wanted to know if you..." He paused, turning his face away from Amne. "If you wanted to go, walk with me around the Outlands."

_Well so much for nobody hearing me cry._ "Fine." Amne muttered, "nothing else to do."

"Okay. Well, come on let's go." He commanded.

As they walked in the still night, Amne listened as Sefu told her about his past.

"And then Zira found me and Jasiri...And took us in." Sefu stopped at the lake, got a sip of water and continued. "So..Tell me about you."

"Nothing really to tell..."

"Oh sure there is, come on, it's okay."

Amne glanced at the water, it was murky, unlike the clear Watering Hole in the Pridelands.

"Amne." Sefu whispered, inching closer to her.

Her gaze stayed fixed on the water, suddenly Sefu nuzzled her.

Amne pulled away quickly, "no Sefu," she muttered.

Sefu growled, he was getting impatient. He already promised Zira that by tomorrow Amne would carry his cub.

"Listen Amne, I could kill you at any moment and-" Before he could finish Kovu leaped out of the grass and pinned Sefu.

"Who are you?" He growled between his teeth.

Sefu roared, clashing his paw with Kovu's neck.

Kovu screamed in pain as blood gushed out. He collapse onto the dusty ground.

Amne gasped, "KOVU!" Her eyes burned into Sefu and her tone went cold, "What did you do!"

Sefu licked his paw, staring at Kovu's weak body. He watched as Kovu tried to stop the blood from leaving his neck.

Amne raced to Kovu's side, "Kovu..." She wimpored, a tear glided down her cheek.

Sefu pushed Amne, knocking her on her side, "go back to the cave. Now!" He hissed, pointing to the direction of the cave.

"No! You-You're a monster!" She cried, planting her feet in the ground next to Kovu.

Tears flowed down Amne's face and Sefu snarled, flashing his white teeth.

Kovu stifly stood up as quickly as he could, he roared at Sefu, "you won't touch her..." He slowly walked to Sefu, giving him a death stare, "not while I'm alive."

Sefu smirked, "who says I'm letting you live?"


	10. In the Outlands

**_Author's Note: Ohhh...A new chapter! Please feel free to review. :D_**

Sefu circled around Kovu, ready to attack, "who says I'm letting you live?"

Kovu gulped, he was very much alive and he licked his wounds well enough to almost stop the bleeding, but he was still too weak to fight. "We don't have to fight."

Sefu snorted, "who said 'fight'? I'm not fighting...I'm hunting dinner."

He leaned back, ready to kill Kovu when Amne tackled him.

Pinning down Sefu, Amne growled, "leave."

"Amne. Let go of me! I-"

"LEAVE! If you don't leave now..." She glared at him intently, silently threatening to kill him.

Sefu could of, with one smooth swipe, kill Amne; but decided against it. I will let her have her way...For now. "Fine. I'm leaving." He mumbled, then did a sly smile, "sleep well cupcake."

Kovu growled in jealousy, but Sefu pretended not to notice.

Sefu wiggled out of Amne's grip and ran off, to Zira. He had a new plan to tell her, an easier plan.

Amne raced to Kovu's side, "are you okay?"

Kovu laid in the dirt, his body was stiff, but his wounds weren't bleeding anymore. "Mhm." He muttered.

Amne collapsed next to him, tears rimmed her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, this? I had worst scratches then this."

Amne looked at him wide-eyed, _worst?_ she thought in horror.

Kovu saw the shock in her eyes, and continued to lie, "of course. I can't think of any right now but..."

Amne stood up, "I am going to go get help."

Kovu stood as well, "no. It's okay Amne. I'm fine..." He looked up to see the moon shining in the sky. "It's pretty late Amne, come on, let's get some sleep."

Kovu laid back down, he nodded to the empty spot besides him.

Amne shook her head but laid next to him. She turned, facing away from him and drifted off to sleep.

"Night." He whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

Kovu's eyes opened slowly, his vision cleared to see his arm around Amne and her face so close, there nose were almost touching. He smiled, staring at Amne sleeping.

He leaned to her face and licked her cheek.

Amne's face lightened into a smile, Kovu silently chuckled to himself, until he saw Amne's eyes open.

"I felt that."

Kovu quickly took his arm off of her, "felt what?"

"You licked my cheek."

"Oh, that...Well I mean I was just. I mean, it's your fault, you were so close to me...I didn't mean it-"

"Oh yeah, blame me. And I suppose the wind blew your arm over me?"

Kovu let out a nervous laugh, "yeah."

Amne laughed and sat on the dirt, "how are you feeling?"

Kovu stretched a little, then nuzzling her "I'm okay. A little sore."

Amne pulled back, "you know Kovu...I think your forgetting something."

"Wha-"

"-I'm not Kiara." Amne walked slowly to the lake, and got a sip of water.

Kovu followed her, "I never said you were..."

Amne's gaze stayed fixed to the water as she spoke, "well I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if she found out you nuzzled me and..." She lifted her eyes to see the sun shining brightly, and continued, "licked my cheek, two times."

Kovu couldn't help it, "two? I think you mean three..."

Before Amne could reply, Kovu licked her left cheek and smirked, "told you...It's three."

Amne narrowed her eyes, she decided the more she showed Kovu how much his affection bothered her, the more affection he showed. Amne smiled slyly, she had a little plan, if she showed affection to Kovu then he would be so shocked he wouldn't want to show her anymore affection.

Amne nuzzled Kovu, "you're so weird."

Kovu's head shot back, "you nuzzled me? But...Wha-what about Kiara?"

It's working. She smirked and tilted her head, "Kiara?" She questioned, trying her best to look innocent.

A grin spread across Kovu's face, "finally," he laughed and scanned his surroundings, "so you wanna grab a cave and-"

"KOVU!" She screamed in shock, and slapped his paw.

Kovu's smile just got bigger, "I'm kidding! It seems your reverse psychology plan backfired, huh?"

Amne giggled, _smart kitty_, she thought.

She nuzzled him again and purred softly, "did it Kovu? Did it really backfire?"

Kovu looked at her wide-eyed, his smile turned into a toothy grin.

Before Kovu could say anything, Amne laughed again and ran.

"Amne wait!" He tried to chase after her, his body ached but he gained speed.

When Kovu caught up to Amne, he continued, "But Amne...I'm serious, if you want we can grab a cave and-"

"KO-VU!" She rolled her eyes, "stop it!"

Kovu continued to tease her, "Kiara doesn't have to know..."

Amne slapped his paw again, "you're so stupid."

"Upgraded from weird to stupid? Awesome! I feel so very proud."

Amne giggled, as they walked back to the Pridelands. She knew Kovu was kidding about the cave but she still felt as though it wasn't...Right.


	11. Did Something Happen?

"I see them..." Faraji's eyes locked in on the two lions, laughing as they walked towards Pride Rock.

Simba was still, he watched Kovu and Amne, they were all smiles; as if nobody was worried about them. As if nobody stayed up all night, hoping they were still alive.

Maua couldn't wait any longer, her daughter was so far away; and so close at the same time. "AMNE!" She yelled; her voice coated with worry.

Amne and Kovu were starteld by Maua's call, Amne stared at her mother for a spilt second before she dashed towards her. Kovu followed behind, as quickly as his sore muscles would carry him.

Once Amne was next to her mother, Maua sighed a breath of relief, "Amne..."

Faraji beamed at Amne, "I'm glad you're safe."

That's all he could say, even though he wasn't her father he felt as if he was. He was worried sick, and didn't sleep a wink.

"Where is everyone?" Kovu asked, walking up to the small crowd.

"The lioness are hunting, and Eshe is watching the cubs." Faraji replied, but his eyes didn't leave Amne's direction.

"We were worried when you didn't come home last night, I can't believe it took all night to find her." Simba said, looking at Kovu.

A nervous laugh escaped Kovu's dark muzzle, "yeah...I was looking all night...I just found her right now."

Faraji gave Kovu a skeptical look, "all night? Where did you find her? And why are you all scratched up?"

Kovu shifted from one foot to another, "I found her in the Outlands...And I was attacked by a rouge."

Simba's eyes flashed with concern, "a rouge?"

Kovu nodded and looked around.

Faraji noticed Amne was oddly quite, "are you okay, Amne?"

"Mhm..." She replied, staring at the ground.

"Amne, what happened?" Maua asked, it wasn't strange for her daughter to be quite but Maua could tell something wasn't right.

Amne didn't reply, she studied her paws.

After a few moments of silence, Kovu cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm going to get Kamili...Where is she?"

"At the Watering Hole, playing with Haki." Simba answered.

Kovu was about to walk to the Watering Hole when Faraji stopped him, "you found her today? This sunrise?"

"Yeah..." Kovu muttered, keeping his gaze away from Faraji's.

Faraji wasn't convinced, "Kovu."

Kovu flinched slightly, he felt Faraji's stern eyes burning into him.

Amne couldn't take the tension, she didn't know why Kovu had to lie, they didn't do anything wrong. "No," she mumbled.

"No what?" Faraji's voice was deep, it made Kovu want to whimper like a cub.

Kovu knew he shouldn't be lying, he didn't even need to anyways, _why lie when nothing happened? Nothing happened._ "No, I didn't find her today, I-"

"-When did you find her?" Faraji's voice was harsh, and it was slowly getting colder.

Simba strained to get words out of his mouth, "when? When did you find her?"

"Last night." Kovu managed to say.

Those two words cut Maua like a knife, she felt dizzy, "last night?"

"Why didn't you come back last night then?" Simba's voice was calm, bringing relief to Kovu...Relief that washed away as quickly as it came.

"I know why." Faraji snorted, traces of anger and disgust lined his voice.

Amne gasped, "No! It's not like that, we-"

"Amne! If he found you last night, but you didn't come back last night..." Her voice chocked a little, "we can only conclude that-"

"NO!" Amne screamed, "no, no, no! Not anything like that!"

Simba was in shock, he couldn't move or speak, _are they implying Kovu and Amne...?No, he wouldn't do that to Kiara, to Kamili. Would he?_

Kovu finally remembered to breathe, everyone was glaring at him. Anger and disgust showed in their faces, everyone but Amne; she looked at her paws in shame. "nothing happened, I swear."

"Why do you look so guilty then?" Maua asked coldly.

"I'm not guilty, we didn't do anything...Nothing happened." Kovu's head was throbbing, why did he feel so guilty? _Nothing happened, nothing...Nothing; right?_

Kovu blocked out everyone, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remeber everything at happened that night. _I saw Amne fall asleep, then I fell asleep. I woke up thirsty to see Amne was already at the lake, drinking water. I laughed at her for being so thirsty, she splashed me with water. I splashed her back, and then...SHIT!_

His eyes flung open, "nothing happened..." He repeated for the last time, before running off.

_**Author's Note: So...Hmm...Did something happen? Was Kovu so freaked out about everyone accusing him that he imagined something happened...Or did it really happen?**_

_**Review please :)**_


	12. A Rogue

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Amne growled as tears sprung from her eyes, Faraji, Simba, and even her own mother didn't believe her. "Nothing happened."

"Amne, how do we know for sure? Of course I trust you...But I don't trust Kovu." Maua tried to nuzzle her daughter, but Amne quickly pulled away.

Amne stared at Faraji and Simba, "I'm going hunting."

"Amne. The lionesses should be back soon, stay here, I don't need you getting lost again." Faraji said, trying to change the subject away from Kovu.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not worried about me getting lost; you're worried about me finding Kovu..." Amne spat.

"Smart girl, now listen I want you in the cave now and we will talk about this later-"

"No! You're not my father, and I'm going hunting!" Amne screamed, as she started to run off she called behind her, "and hopefully I will get lost!"

"Amne!" Maua shouted after her, but let her run.

"Let her cool down, she won't get lost, I'm sure." Simba tried to comfort Maua.

Maua took a deep breath, her voice was now calm, "okay. Let her hunt, but if she isn't home by sunset I will look for her."

Faraji's face flashed with worry, "but it's only morning, you will let her hunt all day?"

Maua smiled weakly, "I would let her hunt all day, everyday as long as Kovu isn't near her."

Simba sighed, he wanted so badly to tell Kiara what he is suspecting Kovu of but decided against it. He wasn't even sure himself if Kovu was lying or not.

The three walked back into the cave, waiting for the lionesses to come back from the hunt. "We can not tell anyone," Simba commanded, "until we know for a fact Kovu and Amne..." He couldn't say it, he trailed off.

Maua and Faraji agreed. Even though Kovu was very suspicious, they needed to know for sure.

"Maybe we should wait three months." Maua offered.

Simba and Faraji both looked at her, confused.

Maua rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "in three months if Amne...Has a cub...We would know who the father is."

Faraji gasped, "I don't think I could wait three months...And what if she does."

Simba frowned, he couldn't believe the words he was about to say, "exile."

"You can't exile Amne though! It wouldn't be her fault." Maua exclaimed, trying to protect her daughter.

Simba exhaled sharply, "let's wait three months, that's all I can say. For now..."

Amne cussed silently, as she roamed around the Pridelands, looking for something to hunt.

"Aha!" She laughed to herself, as she spied a young zebra colt standing alone, lost and confused.

Amne sprang towards the colt, eyes locked on it's neck.

Then she blacked out, all she saw was a light brown paw smack her face.

Slowly opening her eyes, her vision cleared to the sight of a light brown lion, he had a golden mane, but streaks of black showed through. His dark, dusty blue eyes showed no emotion.

Amne sighed a breath of relief when she realized she wasn't dead or hurt. She didn't even have a single scratch on her.

The lion turned his head to see the zebra colt running off, then stared back at Amne, "you just made my lunch run away."

Amne couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but she sure was. Without realizing how powerful the lion was; she clumsily stood up and growled.

The lions expression turned into a sly smirk, "woah. I'm sure your mother taught you to say 'thank you' better then that."

Amne's expression loosened into a puzzled look; then quickly hardend, "thank you? What would I thank you for?"

The lion smirked wider, "I'm Asani. It means, rebellious." He rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't care, "and you?"

Amne rolled her eyes in annoyance, "is this an interrogation?" She asked, trying to stay mad but couldn't help a smile.

"It's called an introduction," he said, blocking Amne's path as she tried to walk away.

Amne was getting impatient, "listen; I don't have time for silly games. What do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name first." Asani replied, smoothly.

Amne hesitated but answered, "Amne." A small smile spread on her face. She was amused by his big ego and failed attempt to flirt.

"Beautiful; much better then Asani anyways." He laid in the grass, showing Amne that he was no threat. "So, what do you say we go hunting for another zebra?"

Amne did a slight giggle, "You want to hunt for me? Why, what's your motive?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to starve, that would be a waste of beauty." Asani smiled sweetly.

"Hm, yeah I'm sure your intentions are pure." Amne replied, sarcastically.

"They are, as pure as the sun is bright." Asani laughed, "so want that zebra or not?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I need to get back to my pride." Amne replied.

Asani sat up, "aww. Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, well somebody has to care for the cubs." Amne started to walk away but Asani jumped in front of her.

"cubs? Y-you have cubs?"

"Oh. no, no. I cubsit the pride's cubs."

"oh..."

Asani couldn't stopped his second question from coming out, "do you have a mate?" He blurted, before cussing under is breath. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, it's stupid."

Amne giggled, "it's not stupid, it's cute; and no I don't have a mate."

Seeing the smile on Asani's face made her feel uncomfortable, "uh, well...I got to go."

"Wait!" He followed her as she walked towards Pride Rock, "when will I see you again?"

Amne didn't know what to say, _do I even want to see him again?_ she thought to herself. "I-I got to go." She stuttered, spiriting to Pride Rock.

Asani sighed as he watched her leave.

"Here's your food, good job. You're a great actor." Sefu came from behind the tall grass, smirking.

"Thanks." Asani replied, staring at the meat.

"You know, you're good at faking emotions. Amne fell for it perfectly." Sefu announced.

"I try my best." Asani muttered, his mouth full of meat.

He didn't know why Sefu needed him for his little plan, he barely even knew what the plan was. All he knew was if he flirts with Amne and gains trust; he get's free food and a place to sleep.

"Okay...Rogue, when you finish eating you can run along and do whatever rogues do. But remember, if you want dinner then come to the cave in the Outlands before sunset." Sefu ordered as he walked back to the Outlands.

_**Author's Note: Hahaha, I'm sure everyone noticed that *most* of the diolauge from Amne and Asani was from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Hehe, sorry...That movie rocks. XD **_

_**Review please :D**_


	13. When Cubs Find Out

"Come on Amne, you have to eat." Merah pushed a small peice of the left-over buffalo towards Amne.

"No thank you Merah. I'm not hungry," Amne refused to even look at the meat. She just kept thinking about Asani.

Amne sighed and walked into the cave. "I'm going to bed."

"Faraji, I'm worried for Amne. Poor sweetie hasn't eaten all day." Merah said.

Faraji stared at the still, night sky and sighed. "I'm sure she is okay," his voice was calm but inside he also worried.

Faraji and Merah gazed at the stars one more time before joining the rest of the pride inside Pride Rock, ready for a good night sleep.

_"You're even weaker then I thought, get out of the way!" Zira commanded._

_ Kovu stayed in position, besides Kiara and between Zira and Simba. "No, you won't hurt Kiara, or Simba; not while I'm here."_

_ "If you will not fight, then you will die as well." Zira growled, with a smug smile on her face. "This is for you, Scar!" Zira launched towards Simba but Kiara jumped in front of her and they tumbled down the rocky hill._

"Nooo!" Kiara screamed as she shot up, out of her nightmare.

Kovu's eyes flashed open, startled by Kiara's cry he nuzzled her, "Kiara. Are you all right?"

Kiara nuzzled back, "yeah..." She murmured. "Bad dream," Kiara licked Kovu's cheek and laid back down.

Kovu nuzzled her one last time before he drifted back into sleep, "good night. I love you."

Kiara smiled as she fell back to sleep.

"Amne! Amne come on, play with us!" Haki shouted into the lioness' ear.

Amne's golden-brown eyes slowly opened to the sight of Haki and his goofy grin, "mhmm?" She tried to talk but she was too tired.

"Play with us please!" Haki pleaded.

"Us?" Amne asked.

"Yeah. Me and Kamili..." Haki replied, and rolled his eyes, "who else?"

Kamili giggled as she came into Amne's vision.

Amne looked around the small cave, to see she was the last one up. "Fine." She muttered, walked out into the sunshine.

"Yay!" The cubs shouted in joy as they raced towards the Watering Hole, with Amne trotting behind them.

"Wait up!" Amne commanded as she tried to follow the cubs, "oww, my stomach." She moaned as she dashed towards Kamili and Haki.

Haki laughed, turning around to see Amne right behind him, "you should of listened to mamma and ate huh?" He teased.

Kamili stuck out her tounge to Amne, "come on Amne. You need to run if you wanna play with us!"

As they entered the Watering Hole, Amne took a long sip of water and laid down, "I'm gonna rest for a little bit then I will play tag or something with you, okay?"

"Okay." Haki beamed, he couldn't care less if Amne played with him. He only wanted to play with Kamili.

Haki and Kamili started to play tug-a-war with a stick, and Amne silently cussed to herself for not eating.

"Hey, watch it...You're cubsitting." Kovu joked as he walked to Amne.

"What do you want?" Amne rolled her eyes, she was tired and didn't want to talk to Kovu.

Kovu laid next to her, "why so grumpy?" He frowned.

"I'm not grumpy..." Amne said, with mock hurt. "I'm just tired and hungry."

Kovu chuckled, "that's what happens when you don't eat."

Amne did a small laugh, "no, it's what happens when I'm with you."

"I make you tired and hungry?"

"No...You make me annoyed."

"Aw, Amne. You don't mean that."

A new energy of playfulness flashed through Amne's eyes, "uh-huh. I do."

Kovu got into a pouncing position and play growled, "then why don't you just stop talking to me? Hmm, is it the fact that you really just love me?"

Amne mimicked Kovu's pose and giggled, "I wouldn't love you if you were the last lion on earth."

Kovu sat up and smirked, "oh yeah? You seemed to of loved me a lot in the Outlands."

Amne sat next to him, "Hmm, funny. I don't recall anything like that."

Kovu inched closer to her and whispered, "oh yeah? If we grab a cave, I'll jog your memory."

Amne smirked, "don't hold your breathe darling."

Kovu beamed, he was about to lick her cheek and Kamili's voice interrupted him, "What are you guys talking about?"

_ Shit. I forgot about them._ Kovu thought as he turned to see Kamili and Haki, their faces covered in confusion.

"Amne, how can you grab a cave? A cave is a huge rock thingy, it's impossible." Haki asked.

"Oh. Uh, um it's-it's a joke Haki..." Amne replied, staring at the two cubs.

"I don't get it." Haki and Kamili questioned at the same time.

"Hey, maybe Grandpa Simba would explain the joke to us Haki. Come on!" Kamili beamed as she and Haki sprinted towards Pride Rock.

"Kamili! Wait! No, don't tell grandpa!" Kovu yelled as he and Amne chased after them.

"We are gonna be a load of trouble if Kamili tells Simba." Kovu warned as they chased after Kamili and Haki.

"We? I think you mean, you're going to be in trouble." Amne corrected.

Kamili panted as she ran towards Simba, "GRANDPA! Grandpa! Daddy and Amne were watching us and they said a joke, but I don't get it."

Simba smiled, "what was is sweetie? I might be able to explain it to you."

Haki grinned as Kamili recited the joke, "Amne said she didn't love daddy, and then daddy said 'you loved me a lot in the outlands.' and then Amne said, 'I don't remember.' and then daddy said if they grabbed a cave, he would help her remember. But I don't get it, Haki said it's impossible to grab a cave."

Haki beamed, "yeah it's impossible right? I mean it's so big how can a cave fit in your paw?"

Simba didn't anwser, his face hardened _that's all the evidence I need. _He thought to himself as he stared at Kovu and Amne racing towards him.

"Simba!" Kovu shouted, "I-I...What did Kamili tell you?"

"Everything I need to know..." Simba growled as he walked away, "I expected more from you Kovu. You too Amne."

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger, hehehehe... XD**_

_**Please REVIEW :D**_


End file.
